L'amour n'a pas de visage, maman
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Sortir du placard n'est pas toujours facile, même si on est un génie. Surtout lorsqu'on a des parents très strict et avec des idées bien arrêtées. Surtout lorsqu'on a un petit-ami sortant de la norme. Surtout... lorsqu'on s'appelle Light Yagami. UA / Yaoi / Homophobie


**C'est un UA avec Ryûk en humain. Y'a de jolies images de lui pour qui veut chercher ^^ Ma préférée est celle où il fume~ (la première si vous tapez "human ryuk)**

 **Il y a de l'homophobie sous-jacente, mais ce n'est pas pour autant ce que je pense, 'kay ?**

 **Je dédie ce OS à une lectrice dont je ne donnerais pas son nom vu que j'ignore son pseudo ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

 **Corrigé par Cindyline.**

* * *

Light pianota quelques instants sur le clavier de son portable avant de le ranger, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

D'autres étudiants passèrent devant lui sans forcément lui jeter un regard. Il avait fait la une du journal de l'université, il y avait quelques jours, donc il n'y faisait pas attention. Et puis, s'il devait compter le nombre de fois qu'il était dévisagé dans la rue, il aurait déjà atteint un nombre impossible !

Entre la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux -pourtant naturelle- son intelligence peu commune et son physique… Il y en avait des raisons pour le dévisager !

Dans sa poche, son téléphone vibra, le sortant de ses pensées. Le message n'assombrit que plus son humeur.

-Quelle journée pourrie… soupira-t-il faiblement.

-Eh bien, quel accueil !

Light lui jeta à peine un œil, toute son attention fixée sur son écran.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de me répondre, grognas son ami.

Sachant qu'il n'aura pas plus de réponse, il s'adossa au mur et extirpa de sa poche arrière un paquet de cigarettes, glissant une entre ses lèvres et l'allumant de son Zippo.

Il arriva par ailleurs à la moitié de sa cigarette lorsque Light décida enfin à s'intéresser à lui, rangeant son portable avec énervement.

-Un problème ?

-Rien d'important.

Il attrapa la clope tenue entre deux doigts et tira dessus deux/trois fois, toussant légèrement sous son regard railleur.

-Eh bien, petite nature, on essaye de faire comme les grands ?

-Ne me tente pas Ryûk, je pourrais l'écraser sur ton visage.

Pour toute réponse, il lui tira la langue, clairement amusé.

-On se caille, ici, ça te dit pas d'aller au chaud ? Je connais un chouette café non loin d'ici.

-Si c'est proche, non, les pourcentages de croiser quelqu'un d'ici sont bien trop élevés. Et je vois suffisamment la tête de ces pauvres imbéciles pour ne pas les subir plus que nécessaire.

-Si jeune et pourtant déjà vieux, ricana Ryûk, la fumée s'échappant de sa bouche peinturlurée.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es vexé ?

Se penchant sur lui -malgré sa haute taille, Light était plus petit de quelques centimètres- il attrapa ses joues de ses mains gantées et tira dessus, s'amusant des mimiques que ça occasionnait chez son ami.

-Cesse, je te prie.

Il poursuivit encore quelques minutes avant de reculer, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres au maquillage particulier.

-Tu n'es pas très drôle aujourd'hui. Remarque, ça ne change pas vraiment à d'habitude, tu me diras…

Il sortit une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma, évitant le regard ambre qui le fusillait.

Soupirant et rejetant la fumée d'un même souffle, Ryûk redressa la tête vers le ciel, semblant pensif. Son maquillage avait un peu bavé à force d'être mis en contact avec divers environnements.

Ses cheveux noirs relevés en pique avec force gel, son unique pendant d'oreille en forme de cœur, ses yeux soulignés d'un trait de khôl serpentant jusqu'à la naissance des cheveux, son rouge à lèvres sombre continuant au-delà des extrémités de ses lèvres en un trait tordu en direction de son oreille.

Light soupira bruyamment, attirant l'attention sur lui.

-Donne-moi ce téléphone, râla soudainement son voisin en le lui arrachant des mains.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça…

Pour toutes réponses, il reçut un haussement d'épaules.

Évidemment, rien de bien étonnant. Il était tellement je-m'en-foutiste comme type…

-Oh, c'est ta mère…

-Ne lis pas mes messages, c'est grossier…

-Je lis ce que je veux. Et, en l'occurrence, tes messages.

-Tu es d'un manque de savoir-vivre affligeant.

-Trop de compliments, minauda Ryûk.

Il prit une pose de midinette complètement ridicule, provoquant un discret sourire chez Light.

-Ah, bah, tu vois ! T'es bien plus mignon quand tu souris !

Les pommettes légèrement colorées, il détourna le regard, évitant ainsi celui un peu trop tendre posé sur lui.

Moqueur, Ryûk tira la langue, dévoilant son piercing.

Entre ses mains, le téléphone vibra légèrement. Un nouveau message.

-Rends-moi ça…

-Encore ta mère, commenta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle est têtue !

-T'as pas idée, souffla le plus jeune.

-Oh, un peu, quand même. Comme lorsque tu m'avais invité chez toi et qu'elle m'a mis dehors en me menaçant des pires représailles. J'ai beau avoir tenté de l'amadouer les jours qui ont suivi, impossible de faire ployer le dragon.

-Un dragon, un dragon…

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, l'un boudeur, l'autre avec un sourcil haussé et un air un bien moqueur.

-Ta mère est un dragon, je ne suis même pas désolé de te le dire !

-Ryûk, soupira-t-il. Ça reste ma mère…

-Quel manque de passion dans ta voix… C'est vrai, on pourrait presque croire que tu n'en as rien à faire. Oups ! On dirait bien que ton absence de réponse l'énerve…

Il lui rendit son téléphone en esquissant un sourire goguenard. Sourire qui s'accentua lorsque le portable lui fut presque arraché des mains et que Light pianota rageusement une réponse.

-Sinon, on se bouge ? À force de rester immobile, j'ai bien froid, moi.

-Fais-moi un seul sous-entendu sur le fait de te réchauffer avec moi et je rentre chez moi sans un regard en arrière.

Le connaissant plutôt bien, Ryûk clôt sa bouche de manière exagérée, histoire de bien lui montrer qu'il ne comptait rien ajouter. Il était parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution… Voir, pire, il pouvait l'ignorer pendant une semaine. Un mois…

Frissonnant à cette idée, il lui emboîta le pas. Étonnant de voir à quel point il lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, d'ailleurs. Mais Light savait se faire obéir et manipuler au besoin. Il devait bien être sa victime préférée. Et aussi la plus consentante.

-Donc, toujours pas intéressé par mon café ?

-Non, toujours pas.

-Un cinéma, peut-être ?

-J'ai des devoirs.

-Tu as besoin d'une demi-heure à peine pour les boucles, foutu génie.

Le demi-compliment obtint un sourire.

-Essaye encore.

-La bibliothèque ? Un snack ? Une salle d'arcade ?

Light ouvrit mais fut coupé par la sonnerie de son portable. Qu'il coupa juste après avoir vérifié l'identité de son interlocuteur.

-Oh, je connais quelqu'un qui n'est pas au top-niveau social.

-Fous-moi la paix.

Ryûk glissa une nouvelle cigarette entre ses lèvres, l'allumant d'un claquement de Zippo. La fumée s'échappa en volutes gracieuses.

D'un commun accord silencieux, ils prirent la même direction, marchant du même pas, n'échangeant pas le moindre mot.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble dont ils franchirent les portes, ils dédaignèrent l'ascenseur au profit de l'escalier, gravissant avec la force de l'habitude les trois étages. La porte du studio claqua dans leurs dos alors qu'ils ôtaient leurs chaussures.

Le téléphone fut abandonné sur un meuble à l'entrée, avec le paquet de cigarettes.

Que madame Yagami s'énerve, ça lui fera les pieds !

Ryûk étira un sourire narquois en remarquant le portable clignoter de nouveau mais préféra attirer Light contre lui, claquant la porte de la chambre derrière lui, bien décidé à lui éclaircir les idées… ou les embrumer quelque peu…

* * *

 _Light, rentre tout de suite après les cours, tu m'as comprise ?_

Et pourquoi ferais-je cela, je te prie ?

 _Il est hors de question que l'hurluberlu de la dernière fois te détourne encore plus du droit chemin !_

L'hurluberlu a un nom. Et tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour moi avec qui je sors.

 _Je suis ta mère !_

Je suis ton fils. Tu vois ? Cet argument n'a aucun intérêt, aucune valeur.

 _Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment, toi, qui es si intelligent, si beau puisse aimer ce… ce monstre ! As-tu idée du mal que tu puisses me faire ? Que tu nous fais ? Pense à ton pauvre père !_

 _Light ?! Rentre tout de suite, nous devons parler de ton avenir !_

Mon avenir, je le construis avec qui je veux. Et il est hors de question que je rentre pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial. Vous n'avez qu'à en parler sans moi !

 _Appel manqué de Sachiko Yagami._

 _Light… où es-tu ? C'est pour ton bien, tu sais… Tu ne pourras jamais être heureux avec un homme comme tu pourrais l'être avec une femme… Et encore moins avec un garçon pareil !_

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil.**


End file.
